leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Leafless/Thresh - The Adamant Warden
Ok...this is my build up as a tank Thresh and I rarely saw a hardier one (under the right circumstances). General Idea: Thresh's potential in gaining armor and damage (by the passive of ) is nearly limitless as long as he eagerly collects souls. This way he nearly never needs to buy items which give him armor and so can concentrate fully on building magic resistance and health with a teensy bit of damage (no...actually if you collect souls it will be a lot more even without waiting between the attacks). Also all of his skills (which make him a great Support) are perfect for a good tank, as he is able to push, pull and slow enemies, while protecting his allies. Equipment: Main Items: * - It is both a great damage source for Thresh as well as it should be his 1st item which gives him magic resistance (and reduce the one of the enemy) * - A great step forward to increase his tankyness by giving him 700 more health and adding a powerful slow to his auto-attacks (which help him both with escaping and chasing) * - Blocking an incoming ability, increasing his health even more and bringing his magic resistance to new heights * - The passive is the main reason to build this item, but both the armor and magic resistance will do no harm...to you. Optional Items: * - Actually those aren't optional, but the things you can make out of them are. ** - If the enemy tries to harm you with hard CC, then the Tenacity of this item will do the trick. ** - When the enemies try to trump up with high mobility choose these boots to use your skills more frequently and so limit those options for the enemy. ** - Those who aim for more damage should choose those, as Thresh's damage originates from and the passive of . *True optional items: ** - As most Threshs will start as a Supporter they will build a and to have 3 wards at your disposal is always useful. And none the less the 360 points of health are a nice chunk, which the enemy needs to tear down. ** - Just a massive plain amount of health, which makes you even tankier. ** - More health, magic resistance, CD reduction and health regeneration in high quantities. Weakness: This Build has 2 general weaknesses: *Souls - As long as Thresh gets to the mark of around 150 souls this build will show nearly no flaw (as I have seen so far), but if the enemy is capable to keep him from the souls he will both miss the necessary armor and damage. *Gold - Most of these items aren't really cheap and so Thresh needs a steady income of gold, while not hindering the 2nd player on his lane, which is especially hard, as Thresh nearly almost starts out as a Supporter. Minor weakness: *Poor communication - If Thresh can't coordinate with his partner on the lane it can easily come to a waste of gold and he might become an easy target to the enemy. *Snowballing - If the enemy gets too fast too far ahead on the lane he won't be able tobuild up souls and gold. Common Misbeliefs: *It is wrong, that Thresh won't gain any bonus by the passive of , if he doesn't waits between his auto-attacks. He will actually deal a certain amount of magic damage with his auto-attacks even without pausing, which is equal to around 90-100% of the amount of souls he has collected. Category:Blog posts